Forum:New Play Control
My mouth dropped when I saw Mario Power Tennis for the Wii. I already have Sega Superstars Tennis, so I won't be getting Mario Power Tennis anytime soon. However, this is a cool concept: enhancing Gamecube games for the Wii. One drawback is that the Wii is already capable of playing Gamecube games. *Metroid- I don't see how Metroid will benefit from the Wii's controls, other than the lack of cramps. *Donkey Kong- I am so getting this! I tried the Gamecube one with the controller, and it sucks. I returned it to Gamestop, where I'd bought it used. The Wii is going to make it fun without having to buy the bongos for it. *Mario Tennis- at least there's one for the Wii now. Regardless, I still think Sega Superstars Tennis is cool. A nice change of pace. I hope that Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour is enhanced. That way I'll be able to trade in my Gamecube version. :If you don't see how IR pointing could enhance the Metroid Prime and Prime 2 experience, then you clearly haven't played Corruption. Sorry to say it to the fans, though the original two Primes' controls are now dated in comparison to the third in the series. They need to be updated. The two games I want to see enhanced are The Wind Waker and maybe Sunshine. :Most are on my to buy list, like alot of games ;D. I don't see why they didn't motionplus Mario Tennis.--Sgtcook 22:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) There was a rumor that Luigi's Mansion was coming to NPC, but hasn't been confirmed. It'd be awesome, tho. Also, I haven't played any Metroid game save for the demo on Brawl. WolfLink 05:25, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :WHAT! Are you kidding me? Go out, preorder Metroid Prime Trilogy now, get Super Metroid on the Virtual Console and find Zero Mission and Fusion at a used game store. The original Metroid is in Zero Mission, so no need to buy that on VC. I haven't played Return of Samus, but I've heard even that's good. Finally, get Hunters and Pinball. Look at that - your collection is complete! ::Sorry to disappoint you, but I've never developed a major interest in the Metroid series. That and F-Zero. I also know next to nothing about Earthbound or Fire Emblem. WolfLink 18:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :That is disappointing... It's hard to imagine anyone not liking Metroid or Fire Emblem :( Anyway, I guess there are a lot of series I don't like either, including Advance Wars, most traditional fighting games, realistic sports titles, Tomb Raider and plenty more. P.S.: I think someone spammed your userpage... ::I didn't know what Fire Emblem was until I got Brawl. Same with Earthbound. I guess I've never developed much of an interest in action games unless they have characters like Fox McCloud. I got tired of 2D roleplaying games after Pokemon got so complex it started to give me a headache (altho I do still like every LOZ game I've ever owned). WolfLink 21:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC)